The increased interest in, and acquisition of, computers and all the associated equipment to maximize their inherent potential has unfortunately outsped the provision of work stations which properly correlate the arrangement of the physical components for ease of operation and ready accessibility of support materials as manuals, storage disks, paper supply, etc. Users have been faced with the problem of assembling desks, shelf units, storage drawers and the like which were generally not made up as units which can be readily and practically assembled.
The family entertainment center has progressed from just a television set to include stereo players/recorders and sound systems, video cassette recorders, video games, cassettes for recording programs and storage areas for recorded cassettes, video games and the like. Standing or hanging shelf units of proper size and strength are not readily available and generally must be used in combination with desk and drawer units.
The present cabinet has been designed with as many adjustable features as possible to allow a wide variety of equipment to be used in a comfortable and convenient fashion within a piece of fine furniture, at the same time providing this equipment with protection against dust and light. It has been engineered to make any operator feel comfortable at the station through the adjustable features which allow a CRT or television to be mounted at a height to fit his or her individual needs and prevent an unnatural head and eye position. It has been designed for a dual purpose: to act as both an entertainment and practical work station for people who have a limited amount of space in their living quarters or who would prefer to house their home and office equipment in a dust-free atmosphere within an aesthetically beautiful piece of furniture.